someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ghost of My Dead Girlfriend
Introduction This is my first gaming creepypasta. Feel free to point out any mistakes I've made in this one. Enjoy! The Pasta Do you know the feeling of losing a loved one and, just not being able to let go? I know this too well... Five years ago, I had the perfect life. I had everything a man could want, a roof over my head, a good job and a beautiful, loving girlfriend. We went out for a walk one night, she said she liked to walk around in the moonlight. We hadn't been out too long when we turned a corner, and out of the shadows a man in a dark hooded jacket walked towards us. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and raised his arm in her direction. "If you're a good little girl neither of you will get hurt," ''he whispered. All I could see under his hood were his eyes, glaring at us. I was frozen. ''"Please!" ''she begged, "We don't have anything, let us go!" T''ears formed in her eyes and she threw her arms around me. The man reached forwards and grabbed her shoulder, keeping the gun focused on her. "Don't hurt her!" ''I screamed. ''"Shh... Someone will hear you," ''he sneered. I was terrified, he had the gun under my girlfriend's chin. I wouldn't let him hurt her, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I lunged at him to try and grab the gun when he looked away, but my efforts were in vain. He saw me, the second I moved a shot echoed through the trees that surrounded us. He let go of her, and she slipped into my arms. I dropped to my knees, and looked up at him with tears streaming down my face. ''"If you want my life too, take it.... take it!" I held my girlfriend close to me, pressing her cheek against mine. He raised the gun up to my head and dropped it again, then walked away. I sat on the cold ground stroking my girlfriend's soft hair, it smelled of that strawberry shampoo she loved. I bent down and kissed her, said goodbye to her, and told her I would always love her. Five years later, I still can't let go of her. Not until now. She was a gamer like me, she loved to play Super Metroid with me. I decided, as the five-year anniversary was closing, I would play it again, to try and relive the memories of being with her. Maybe I was trying too hard to imagine her sitting next to me, as when I looked over, she was there on my bed looking at me. "I loved playing this with you," She said gently. "I wish you still could," I said. "I'll watch you for a while, It'll be like old times. But I can't stay too long." A hour passed. "I have to go, but it was nice to spend time with you again Alex," ''She said as her apparition faded away. I played for a hour or two more before I looked at my watch. It was pretty late and I was tired, so I turned the game off and climbed into bed. I dreamed about her that night, I was sitting on a bench outside when she appeared next to me. We talked for a while when she suddenly became angry about something. ''"Let me ask you something Alex, why can't you just forget about what happened that night?! Why can't you let me go?! I'm dead, and there is nothing you can do about it!" ''She screamed at me, and I woke up in a daze. ''"What the hell was that?! Am I going insane?" ''I thought to myself, ''"I can let go, right?". I''t was still dark so I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I went out for a walk the next morning, but wherever I went I could see her. Memories of what we did together, coming to life in front of me. ''"This has gone on long enough! I have to face her!" ''I said to myself. I returned home and decided to play that damn Super Metroid again, just to see if she would appear. Just as the game started on the emulator, she grabbed me from behind. ''"Let go of me Alex! Why live the rest of your life in misery over something you can't change?!" ''was the first thing she said to me after appearing. ''"It's not that easy to forget you!" "Why can't you let go of me? WHY?" I was scared. But I stood up to her as she started choking me. "Because I '''LOVED YOU', that's why." I said. As soon as I said that, she stopped choking me. I could barely look at her, I was about to pass out when I heard her final words: ''"Thank you." I woke up next day. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I was ready to move on. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Author: DoctorProfessorPatrick Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Ghost Category:Dreams/Visions